


the way you move ain't fair, you know

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Darcy dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you move ain't fair, you know

**Author's Note:**

> For the One Million Words weekend Songfic challenge. Mine was "Hey Soul Sister" by Train and it might make more sense if I wasn't fighting off a migraine when I wrote it. Oh well.

There's somebody behind her. 

Which, Darcy realises as she turns with a shriek, is not cause for alarm. She is, after all, in Tony Stark's Avengers Tower which is probably the safest place in New York, if not the entire United States. The biggest danger here is getting caught between Tony and Bruce when they're in the middle of a science-off and getting bored to death. Which is entirely possible because, hey, she's good at what she does and all, but those two still manage to go way over her head, not that she'd ever admit that to either one of them. 

As it turns out, it's neither Bruce nor Tony who have sneaked up on her - the latter's cologne would have given the game away anyway. 

It's the one man in the tower who has taken stealth to an art form and he's grinning down at her as he lifts one eyebrow, his face the very definition of a shit-eating grin. 

"Jesus, Steve, you scared the crap out of me!"

He doesn't respond to her statement, instead reaches a hand out towards her. She shivers as his skin makes contact with her cheek but he doesn't stop there, hooks out a finger to snag one of the buds from her ears. "Whatcha listening to?" She's momentarily distracted by the slang or she'd have pressed the pause button so when he holds the bud to his ear, he gets a solid earful of the bubblegum pop she'd never admit in a million years she owned. 

"I don't know how it got on there," she hears herself saying. "I think Coulson must have..." Her voice trails off as he inserts the earbud into his own ear, as one of his hands takes one of hers and the other slides around her waist, coming to rest on the small of her back. 

"Which is why you were... dancing... to it when I came in." There's that grin again and it's in his voice now too and oh man, is she ever in trouble because when he's holding her like this, she has no hope of coming up with a snappy retort. No wonder she's listening to bubblegum pop; this relationship, or whatever it is they're doing, is clearly addling her brain cells. 

That pause around "dancing", when she notices it, gives her an in. "You don't like my moves, Captain?" She inserts a teasing lilt into her own voice to go along with the tilt of her head, the sway of her hips and his grin changes into a different sort of grin entirely, one that addles her brain cells even more. 

"It'd be a little out of place at The Stork Club," he says, "but it's not so bad." She's saved from making any kind of retort when his hand slips lower, when he presses their lower bodies closer together. "Why don't we take this some place private so we can practise some more?"

"I think we're doing pretty good..." Darcy tells him and he doesn't blink. 

"We can do better."

Darcy's not always one to follow someone else's lead, but suddenly? It doesn't seem like such a bad idea.  


End file.
